Most support devices providing vertical support for elongated shafts having a cylindrical or other appropriate cross section and which may be pole-like products are made of rigid metal, wood and plastic materials that are relatively expensive or difficult to produce, pack, transport or assemble; frequently requiring special tools, parts and instructions. Existing state-of-the-art collapsible support devices depend upon costly and complex multiple primary materials or secondary parts to form a three dimensional structure using a fastening method such as glue, velcro.RTM., rivets, clips, tape and the like. Additional disadvantages of the prior types of collapsible support devices include instability, complete dependence on the lightweight base for support and potential weakness which can lead to collapse due to improperly sized or attached points of fastening.